


【佐鸣】禁俘4（R）

by stranger321



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger321/pseuds/stranger321
Summary: 名字随便取的，本意是囚禁了你，并俘获了你的心暗黑系，主体囚禁ooc属于我    文笔渣病娇助慎入首发lofter   帐号:今天看文了吗





	【佐鸣】禁俘4（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个长篇，首发在lofter  
账号名:今天看文了吗

佐助把鸣人推倒在床上，然后压在鸣人的身上，把他的手绑在床头上。

“可恶！你快放开我！你要做什么啊！”鸣人气的用脚去踹佐助，可是却被佐助用腿轻轻松松的压住了。

佐助又从床边拿出一条同样的红绳子，把鸣人的脚腕绑在床的两边。

他慢条斯理的把自己的领带摘下，然后把外套脱下，像完成什么神圣的事情一样，把外套叠好，放在床边。

鸣人这下子是一点都动弹不了了。

现在鸣人呈“人”字被绑在床上，黑色的床单上，红色的绳子分别捆在他纤细的手腕和脚腕上，那双湛蓝色的眼睛因为愤怒，变成了幽蓝色，显得他更加的无助与凌乱，还有一种病态的美。

〖这样，他就永远不会离开我了。〗

佐助绑好了以后，伏下了身子，用令人羡慕的鼻尖蹭着鸣人的鼻尖。

“你不是想知道我要做什么吗……”

说着，他微微变换了角度。

鸣人终于意识到了什么，所有的一切也都明白了，只可惜，明白的太晚了。

他猛地侧过了头，“混蛋！别碰我！”

佐助趴在了鸣人耳边，低声笑了一声，“那可由不得你了。”

说完，佐助伸出舌来，轻轻舔了舔鸣人那已经爬满绯红的耳廓，和他敏感的耳垂。

鸣人控制不住的颤抖起来，从嘴中发出了一声甜腻的声音，却在下一秒被堵在了咬住的下唇里。

“鸣人，叫出来。”

“我喜欢你的声音。”

佐助用力掰正鸣人的脸，凑头来到鸣人的眼前，亲了亲那双令他心动的眼睛，舔了舔他颤抖的睫毛，接着轻轻咬住鸣人的鼻尖，最后来到了他的嘴唇。

他伸出舌，吻着鸣人的唇瓣，舔开了中间的缝隙。鸣人死死地咬着牙，不让他攻破最后的防线。

“呵……”佐助也不生气，开始顺着往下吻着，从耳垂到脖颈，温柔的吻过他的喉结，然后来到了鸣人左胸的位置。

佐助张嘴舔了舔小红豆，然后含住了它，在嘴里温柔的舔舐着，还时不时把周围的乳晕也一起含进嘴里舔弄。另一只手轻轻摆弄着鸣人的右胸，搓一搓，捏一捏，好像发现了什么好玩的玩具。

“恩呜……”鸣人情不自禁的发出呻吟，开始渐渐的迷失自己，“佐……佐助……呜啊……不要……停下啊……”

“遵命，我的宝贝。”

佐助伏起身子，在鸣人的唇上印上一个宠溺十足的吻，然后直起身子，慢慢的把鸣人的腰带解开，用剪刀把他身上的衣物一点点剪开，都褪了下来。

“呲拉”的声音在鸣人耳边响起，鸣人绝望的闭上了眼睛。

鸣人浑身赤裸的躺在床上，黑色的、红色的组合，让中间的人看起来就是珍宝。

佐助也把自己的衣服全都扒了下来，已经没有精力再去叠好，便一股脑的都扔在一旁。

看着鸣人渐渐露出平坦的小腹，接着是结实、精瘦、修长的小腿，最后是鸣人的脚。

佐助坚持不住的在鸣人小腹上落下一个炽热的吻，烫的鸣人想要起身，却又被压了下来。

佐助来到鸣人双腿之间，开始舔舐着鸣人的宝贝。

“恩啊……不要……停下啊……”鸣人只觉得有一股热流冲向了小腹，这种感觉让他感到十分恐怖——他的宝贝开始慢慢复苏了。

鸣人嘴里不断发出甜腻的呻吟，他从来不知道，自己也会有一天像AV里的女主角一样，发出这种声音。

“鸣人……舒服吗……”佐助温柔的舔舐着顶端的小孔，并把上面的“泪珠”仔细舔去，卷进了自己的嘴里。

“佐助……佐，佐助……”鸣人突然反应开始变得激烈起来，“快！吐出来……呜……”

佐助听到了这话，反而整个含了进去，用嘴用力一吸。

“啊！……”鸣人只觉得脑袋里一片空白，脚被绷出了完美的弧度，下面喷出了自己的精华，射进了佐助的嘴里。然后双腿无力，放了下来，全身软绵绵的，使不上任何力气，默默的喘着气。

鸣人的大眼睛上蒙上了一层水雾，模模糊糊的喘着气，脸上的红晕还未退下，显得格外的娇媚。

〖他这样真好看。〗

佐助把鸣人的脚腕解开，把他的腿摆成了“M”型立了起来，然后用手接住吐出来的精华，开始抹在鸣人的小嫩穴上。

鸣人还在享受着高潮的余韵，突然觉得身下菊花一凉，然后一根手指捅进了身体的伸出。

“啊！你在干什么？！”鸣人又羞又恼，可是没有力气，也没有能力阻止佐助的动作。

“是让你更舒服的事情，乖。”

佐助还在努力忍着自己的欲望，慢慢的用手在鸣人身体的深处转着，插着。察觉到了有一丝松动，便又捅进去一根。

鸣人张开嘴，大口大口的喘着气，感觉自己的小嫩穴开始变得湿润……

当佐助伸进去了三根手指，并且能够

“鸣人……我要进来了。”

佐助直起身体，找到鸣人的嘴唇，然后深深地吻了上去。把舌头伸了进去，勾着鸣人的舌在口腔里舞动着。

鸣人毫无反抗，沉默的接受这一切。

佐助把自己的欲望抵住鸣人的小嫩穴。鸣人只觉得一个粗大的东西触碰到了自己，然后便是撕裂的疼痛，毕竟，佐助的欲望那么大，还是不能和手指相提并论的。

“恩啊……”鸣人还是忍受不住，发皱紧了眉头，“疼……”

“鸣人，乖……一会就不疼了。”

佐助开始慢慢的抽插起来，并在鸣人身上留下或深或浅的吻痕。

突然，好像是撞上了什么突起的一点，鸣人打了一激灵，发出像猫一样呜咽声，挠的佐助心里直发痒。

〖是这里吗……〗

佐助开始大力撞向那里，顶的鸣人甚至说不出一句完整的话。

“鸣人，我是谁？”

“呜……啊……”

“回答错误。”

佐助开始更用力的撞向鸣人身体的深处。

“啊……佐……佐助……”

“回答正确，乖孩子要受到奖励。”

佐助吻向了鸣人的唇，开始快速而密集的撞击。

被佐助堵住嘴的鸣人，发出“呜呜”的声音，控制不住的身体开始往上移。就当头快撞向床头时，佐助抓着他的腰，又把他扯了回来。

“鸣人……我的鸣人……”

“我要到了……”

不知过了多长时间，终于佐助忍不住了，他深深埋进了鸣人的怀里，然后把欲望捅进了最深处，迸射出自己的精华。

“啊啊啊啊……”鸣人的内壁被滚烫的精华一激，脚尖因为舒服蜷缩了起来，也射出了今天的第二次。

事后，佐助抱着昏过去的鸣人，重重的喘着粗气。然后把鸣人的手解开，上面被勒出了一道红印。他怜惜地吻了吻鸣人的双手，温柔的抚摸着鸣人的脸。

佐助下了床，把浴缸放满了水，在水温合适的时候，把鸣人放了进去。睡梦中的鸣人舒服的哼了一声。

佐他仔细的为鸣人清理着，其中有很多时候都要忍不住，但这是鸣人的第一次，不能做多了。

最后，佐助挺着欲望，清理完鸣人身上的污秽，把鸣人放在了柔软的床上，深深看了他一眼，转身去了卫生间，过了一个小时才出来。最后，佐助小心翼翼的把鸣人抱进怀里，沉沉地睡了过去。

在另一边的机场。

“小姐，漩涡鸣人还没有来。”

“啊，我知道了。”一个樱色长发，碧绿色眼睛，长的还算漂亮的女人回答道。

“小樱，看起来鸣人完全没有上当呢。”旁边，一个有着黑色长发，蛇一样眼睛，十分阴柔的人来到女人身边。

“闭嘴吧，大蛇丸。”

“他没有上当又怎么样？”

“我不会放过他的。”名叫小樱的女人那张漂亮的脸蛋上布满了狰狞。

*********************************************************

啊啊啊啊啊，我终于写完了。  
因为我不怎么喜欢小樱，所以在这里把她写的很坏，对不起那些喜欢小樱的了  
在原著中，她有事鸣人，没事佐助的，让人反感  
明明是她喜欢佐助，最后一直在追逐佐助的却是鸣人。  
我都不知道她为什么就嫁给佐助了，明明一直没有体现啊啊。诶。。。。


End file.
